video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs
|catalogue number = VC1444 |rating = |running time = 90 minutes}} My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs is a UK VHS release by VCI on 20th October 1997. Description Hours of endless fun are guaranteed with this fantastic collection of Christmas Cards, Nursery Rhymes and Party Songs. Now you can learn all the actions as you join in and sing along to festive favourites like Away In A Manger and Jingle Bells, and classic party tunes like The Wheels On The Bus and Hot Cross Buns. This fun-packed party special has all the right ingredients to make a great Christmas Party that will last well into the New Year! Songs My Christmas Songs #Jingle Bells #Deck the Halls #The Holly and The Ivy #Little Jack Horner #Christmas is a Coming #Hark The Herald Angels Sing #Away in a Manger #Silent Night #Good King Wenceslas #We Three Kings #O Little Town of Bethlehem #Once in Royal David's City #O Come All Ye Faithful #The Twelve Days of Christmas #We Wish You a Merry Christmas My Favourite Play Rhymes #Pat-A-Cake #Hot Cross Buns #If You're Happy and You Know It #I Wrote A Letter To My Love #Oranges and Lemons #Soldier Soldier Will You Marry Me #The Grand Old Duke of York #The Farmer's in His Dell #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Skip to My Lou #Pop Goes The Weasel #Ring-A-Ring O' Roses #The Wheels on the Bus #Lavender Blue #Girls and Boys Come Out to Play #Hokey Cokey Credits Produced by Jo Pullen Productions Ltd for VCI plc © 1997 Video Collection International Trivia * Clips from this video have appeared in VCI Children's Titles Commercial of 1997-1998. Opening (Original 1997 release) * VCI children's promo from 1997 a shorter 1 and longer 1 (with new for '97 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs title card * Teddy Bear Sing-Along intro * Start of My Christmas Songs (1995) Closing (Original 1997 release) * End of My Favourite Play Rhymes (1995) * Teddy Bear Sing-Along closing credits/Jo Pullen Productions Ltd logo for VCI PLC * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", "The BFG" and the 'New for 97' overview. Gallery My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs title card.png|Title card My Christmas Play Rhymes and Songs 1997 UK VHS Trailer.png Start and End Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Teddy Bear Sing-Along Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Jo Pullen Productions Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:New for Autumn '97 Category:Christmas videos Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with Title Cards Category:Nursery Rhymes Video